


Colour My World (Rewrite)

by halcyyonn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Julerose - Freeform, Soulmate AU, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyyonn/pseuds/halcyyonn
Summary: Everything is black and white, until your soulmate touches something. That leaves behind a trail the colour of their heart, leading you to your soulmate. The first time you touch them, the world bursts into colour. You just have to find them first.
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Colour My World (Rewrite)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the rewrite of an older oneshot. You should be able to find the original in my 2019 fics.

A trail of delicate pink fingerprints was the only thing Juleka had to find her soulmate. Even with them, there was only a few minutes before each print faded back into oblivion, dissolving back into the world of black and white. Without the fading, the world would be covered in soft pink marks with no direction. 

Tracing her fingers along the wall, Juleka hoped that she was heading in the right direction. If she wasn’t, she would lose her chance to find the person she was destined to love again, and that wasn’t happening. Finding your soulmate was one of the most important events in your life, with parents telling their children stories of how they met, where they found each other, what colour the world turned and every little detail in between. Being raised on real life fairy tales made everyone want to find the one they were destined to be with more than anything else.

Checking behind her, Juleka saw the prints starting to fade away, the wall returning to its usual light grey. She had to hurry.

Juleka had been searching for her soulmate since she was fifteen, since the world first started to gain colour. It was only a small amount, a single colour, but it meant the world to Juleka. As soon as she had seen the colour, her parents had told her all about her soulmate.

They told her that the world is black and white until you turn fifteen, which is when you can see what your soulmate touches and where they go. She learned that anything your soulmate touched turned the colour of the soul for a short time, and each colour meant something different.

Whoever was on the other end of the fingerprint trail had a pink soul. They cared about everyone, wanted to be friends with as many people as they could, felt emotion strongly and felt love even stronger. They were strong and delicate at the same time, a flower always in bloom. Sometimes Juleka wondered what colour she turned the world, but the longer she couldn’t find her soulmate, the less hope she had of knowing.

Everyone else was finding their soulmate, high school sweethearts turning into lifelong partners as soon as they saw colours. The first time they touched their soulmate, the world burst into colour, like a filter was removed. Apparently it was the most beautiful thing in the world, but there was always the fear of never experiencing it.

The thought of having a world that was only black and white forever terrified Juleka. She would never be able to appreciate gardens in their true beauty, marvel at the colour of the sky or stare into the pools of colour in her soulmate’s eyes. It was painful to think about everything that might slip out of her grasp so easily.

While she had been worrying about her future, Juleka had stopped moving and lost track of the fingerprints. Looking around frantically, Juleka watched as the last of the trail faded away. Covering her mouth as she leaned against the wall, Juleka felt her eyes water. Another chance to find her soulmate ruined because of her. “No, I was so close.”

“I was hoping I could find you.” Out of nowhere, someone in front of Juleka spoke. She had even heard them approaching, was she really that far into her own thoughts?

When she looked up, Juleka found a girl about her own age standing in front of her. Could this possibly be her soulmate? Who else would be looking for her without knowing her name? The thought made Juleka’s heart beat faster in her chest. This might be the moment the world flooded with colour, when her whole world shifted on its axis.

“I’m Rose Lavillant, and I think I’m your soulmate.”

“Really?”

“The wall behind you is purple, just like everything else you touch.”

Without thinking, Juleka turned around, staring at the grey bricks behind her. If she couldn’t see the colour, that meant Rose was her soulmate. “I’m Juleka. Juleka Couffaine. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Stepping back slightly, Rose held her hand up. Her palm was facing Juleka, like she was waiting for a high five. “Is this the right time, or would you rather get to know me first?”

Juleka stood up, finally ready to see the world as it really was. She was done waiting and hoping for her soulmate. Rose was standing right in front of her, willing to find out if they were written in the stars together. 

And Juleka was willing to find out with her.

“Ready?” Juleka debated closing her eyes, but knew she wanted to see colour for the first time. She wanted to stare into Rose’s eyes when they filled with colour, she wanted to see everything.

“Whenever you are.”

Rose and Juleka moved at the same time, pressing their palms together and holding onto each other’s hands like their lives depended on it. Nothing happened for a few seconds, making Juleka think they were wrong, until she noticed Rose looked different. 

Instead of the grey shades of skin she had become accustomed to, Rose was blushing. Not just a darker grey but pink, like the fingerprints Juleka had been following less than ten minutes ago. Like the colour Juleka could only assume she was named after. Her eyes were changing colour too, the most vibrant blue Juleka thought she would ever see. In seconds, Rose looked like a completely different person. She was beautiful.

Leaning forward, Rose removed her hand from Juleka’s to hold the sides of her face. “Your eyes, they’re stunning.”

“So are yours.” Juleka smiled when Rose blushed even more. Something she wouldn’t have seen otherwise.

Releasing Juleka, Rose gestured to the world around them, something Juleka had neglected to look at until now. “Look around us.”

There were a million and one words to describe the colours around her, but every single one of them fled Juleka’s mind when she took in her surroundings. Everything was so new.

The grass around them was the colour of envy and the rarest emeralds, and flowers of colours Juleka could have never dreamed about dotted the lawn around them. The sky was Rose’s eyes, the same beautiful shade she could stare into all day, the one she could get lost in and be happy to never return. 

For so long, she had wondered what colour looked like, and now, standing with Rose in the middle of everything she could have hoped for, Juleka finally knew. Now she just had to find out whether love had a colour.

“Thank you, Rose.” Juleka leaned down into Rose’s ear and whispered. This was a conversation between soulmates, one that the rest of the world didn’t need to hear.

“Why are you thanking me? You were the one that was easy to find.” Wrapping her arms around Juleka’s neck, Rose pulled her soulmate down closer to her. She never wanted to go back to her old world, her world where she dreamed of colours. She had finally found her rainbow among stormy clouds, and she would never give it up.

“Without you, I never would have been able to colour my world.” 

“I would have found you, no matter what I had to do.”

“I would do the same for you, Rose Lavillant.”

“Juleka Couffaine, you are my colour in between black and white, and I will never give you up, not as long as I live.”


End file.
